Imposible amar si sabes odiar
by Pinncel
Summary: Una maldición de antaño. Dos enemigos. Y un odio legendario puede ser una mala opción combinado con amor.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

No podía creer que fuera tan tonto al no asumir las consecuencias de sus actos, como no había analizado mejor la situación y previsto que él también iba a salir perjudicado; pero, como siempre, al ver una mínima oportunidad de vengarse por los desaires de otros, se le nublaba la mente llevado por la ansiedad. El pequeño platinado arrugo el ceño de tal forma que descompuso su inocente cara infantil por el fastidio. Ahora tendría que cumplir el castigo con los tres gryffindor y el fenómeno guardabosque.

Él no se merecía eso. Es un Malfoy, ¡Por Salazar Slytherin! ¿Cómo se atrevían?

Una vez que llegaron a la cabaña que se alzaba como una humilde morada, caminaron hasta el bosque. El platinado tenía un poco de miedo, pero nunca lo admitiría, utilizando como excusa que por nada le llamaban "El Bosque Prohibido". Mientras el guardabosque les explicaba que estaban buscando, llegó a la conclusión que era demasiado grande y no alcanzarían a investigar lo justo y necesario, así que decidió separarlos. Claro, él agudo como siempre, se adelantó y pidió ir con el baboso perro llamado Fang; pero al responderle que era un cobarde, destrozaron su audacia.

Ahora vagaba a solas junto con el gran perro cobarde y el predilecto niño que vivió entre la engañosa neblina y gruesas ramas, acompañados de una lámpara que apenas iluminaba el sendero; hasta que llegaron a un claro.

-Mira…- murmuró el niño que vivió, levantando un brazo para detener al platinado.

El slytherin observó lo que su acompañante señalaba, algo de un blanco brillante relucía en la tierra y no pudieron evitar acercarse.

El cuerpo inerte de un unicornio estaba en el suelo con las largas patas dobladas en ángulos imposibles. El moreno dio un paso hacia el animal, cuando un sonido de algo que se deslizaba lo hizo congelarse en donde estaba. Un arbusto en el borde del claro se agitó, y de entre las sombras una figura encapuchada se acercó gateando, como una bestia al acecho. Potter, Malfoy y Fang permanecieron paralizados. La figura encapuchada llegó hasta el unicornio, bajó la cabeza sobre la herida del animal y comenzó a beber su sangre.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAh!- dejo escapar el slytherin retrocediendo, lo mismo que Fang.

Gritando, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr lo más rápido de lo que sus cortas piernas le permitían, seguido del baboso perro, dejando al paralizado niño que vivió solo en el claro.

Las gruesas raíces parecían más altas de lo que estaban antes al pasar por aquel camino, lo mismo que la neblina que estaba más espesa, dejando que la lámpara iluminara pobremente el camino. Tropezó varias veces, sin dejar de gritar en el proceso, rogando porque alguien le salvara antes de que esa cosa lo alcanzará.

Iba tan concentrado en huir, que no se percató de la pequeña figura que venía de frente y el impacto fue inevitable. Cayeron con fuerza al suelo, quedando sentados uno frente al otro.

-¡MALFOY!- chilló la gryffindor con el corazón a mil por hora y sosteniendo con una mano su cabeza, mirando el inconfundible pelo platinado.

El slytherin abrió los ojos, también llevándose las manos a la cabeza por el dolor; pero aliviado al ver que no se trataba de ningún ser escalofriante que le pudiera hacer daño. Observó a la chica que tenía las mejillas rojas y el pelo castaño más revuelto de lo normal por la carrera, con los ojos brillando de susto.

-Granger- se quejó-. ¿Acaso no te fijas por dónde corres?

-Claro que sí, pero no creo que la niebla este precisamente a mi favor.

La castaña se levantó, lanzándole una mirada airada y sacudiendo su túnica que estaba llena de pequeñas ramas mientras Malfoy abría la boca para replicar; pero, antes de que pronunciara cualquier palabra, Fang venía directo a ellos, colisionando con la espalda de la gryffindor que se fue inevitablemente hacia delante, empujando al platinado nuevamente al suelo con sus brazos y chocando sus mandíbulas.

Para un cuento, habría sido la escena ideal: sus labios rozándose por un inevitable accidente, comenzando su amor desde la infancia. Los accidentes existen, pero entre un gryffindor y slytherin ese tipo de circunstancias no deberían ocurrir, y menos cuando la magia es parte de su vida.

Así fue el comienzo del odio.

* * *

><p><strong>HOLA! está es mi segunda historia y espero que les guste. Recibo críticas, comentarios, de todo; me gustaría saber lo que piensan y todo se agradece. <strong>

**Mi primera historia se llama "LA REAL VENGANZA DEL DRAGÓN CON PIEL DE SERPIENTE" que está recién subida porque estaba pensada para ser un One Shot, pero el público dijo que me iba a hacer brujería si no la seguía. Así que espero no molestarlos con mi horrenda escritura.**

**CUÍDENSE! **

**PD: el próximo capítulo lo estaré subiendo dentro de poco, así que ¡atentos! Besos. **


	2. Chapter 2

(Dramione)

¡Imposible amar si sabes odiar

**Capítulo 1**

**ODIO**

**Es imposible amar algo ni odiar algo,**

**sin empezar a conocerlo.**

**(Leonardo Da Vinci)**

El presente.

Ella no podía creer que su presente estuviera rodeado de personas inaguantables que tenían como única diversión hacer la vida imposible a gente que no se lo merecía. La aversión que _ellos_ tenían hacia gente como ella solo por descender de muggles y así tener una razón infundada para despreciarlos. ¿Ella se merecía eso? No. ¿Aquel niño se merecía eso? Menos.

Hermione sacó la varita de su túnica con una rapidez envidiable, apuntando a las serpientes que estaban frente a ella.

-No lo volveré a repetir- dijo con voz pausada, aparentando tranquilidad-. Suéltenlo.

-¿A quién crees que le hablas? Sangre sucia- dijo despectivamente Malfoy, mirándola con sus ojos grises llenos de aversión.

El niño que sostenían Crabbe y Goyle temblaba de miedo. Estaban en un pasillo apartado del castillo y quizás nadie los pudiera escuchar si las cosas se ponían feas. Solo la caminata que usualmente hacía como prefecta la había llevado hasta ese lugar con el niño que no debía superar los 12 años. Por su vestimenta, pertenecía a ravenclaw y se notaba que estaba muerto de miedo.

"_Maldito brabucón_- _pensó Hermione-¿No tiene cosas mejores qué hacer?"_

_-_No me importa quién seas, Malfoy. Suéltalo ahora.

Él sonrió enigmáticamente y ante los ojos de la chica alzó su varita en dirección al niño; pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar cualquier hechizo, Draco voló lejos, impactando contra la pared que estalló en gritos al caerse uno de los cuadros, su propietario trasladándose inmediatamente a otro. La castaña no perdió tiempo y movió rápidamente su muñeca hacía Crabbe y Goyle, lanzándoles un petrificus totalus, cayendo pesadamente al suelo por el tamaño de sus cuerpos.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto suavemente la chica al niño un poco agitada por lo que acababa de hacer.

El niño alzó su cabeza y en sus ojos se podía ver agradecimiento, lo que cambio inmediatamente abriéndolos con espanto, girándose para salir corriendo.

-Hey…- llamó Hermione, pero se vio interrumpida por un fuerte agarré en su muñeca haciéndola girar y chocar de cerca con un pecho duro.

La chica alzó la cabeza y lo que vieron sus ojos le dejo aterrada. Un resplandor negro brillaba en los glaciales ojos enfurecidos de quien la sostenía con fuerza, tratando de causarle el mayor dolor posible. Los mechones de pelo de un extraño rubio, casi blanco; caían alrededor de aquellos ojos aterradores, provocando un efecto más sombrío e intimidador. Le sacaba una cabeza completa a la gryffindor, y eso la hacía sentir terriblemente indefensa y débil, como si su altura fuera un símbolo de estatus y ella fuera una simple hormiga innecesaria para el mundo.

-Tú, impura- escupió veneno-, te has atrevido a golpearme…

La castaña tembló. La ira que raspaba la voz de Malfoy la dejo totalmente paralizada.

Al sentir una punzada de dolor en su brazo se obligó a reaccionar. Se revolvió bruscamente, tratando de deshacerse de la mano que parecía una trampa mortal, en vez de los finos dedos de pianista.

-Suéltame- dijo jalando de su brazo, tratando de que el temor no se reflejara en su voz.

-Demasiado tarde para eso- rugió el rubio tirando nuevamente de su brazo y doblándolo en una pose dolorosa. La chica gimió.

El sonido fue como una hermosa melodía para los oídos del slytherin. Observó atentamente como la gryffindor cerraba los ojos y fruncía los labios tratando de contener el dolor; como si viera los engranajes moverse dentro de su cabeza para encontrar una salida que no le daría, volviendo a abrir los ojos llenos de frustración y suplicio, pareciéndole fascinante. Retorció un poco más y… otro gemido.

El chico sonrió.

-¿Te duele?- preguntó con la aterciopelada voz cargada de ironía.

La castaña tuvo unas inmensas ganas de escupirle, y lo iba a hacer cuando…

-¡Suéltala!- grito una voz conocida gracias a lo cercanos que han sido durante seis años- ¡AHORA!

La cabeza de la serpiente giro bruscamente, como si fuera a voltearla por completo. Un segundo y giro también su cuerpo, llevándose a la castaño consigo y colocándole frente a él; su pálida mano apresando el delicado cuello.

-Vaya, vaya- se burló-. Si son San Potty y la Comadreja. Tanto tiempo…

-¡Que la sueltes ahora, maldito!- volvió a gritar el niño que vivió, apuntándole amenazadoramente con su varita.

-Tan mal educado, Potty. Acaso, ¿tus padres no te enseñaron lo que es el respeto? ¡Oh! ¡Se me olvido que eres un sucio huérfano!

El pelinegro enrojeció, la ira quemando sus venas.

-Mira, hurón de pacotilla- escupió el pelirrojo-. La sueltas o…

-O ¿qué, pobretón? Apenas puedes pronunciar una frase seguida y dirás bien un hechizo. Dan lástima tus intentos. Además, con la sangre sucia nos estamos divirtiendo- acarició el frenético pulso de su enemiga.

El hechizo voló por el pasillo. Si no fuera por los rápidos reflejos de la serpiente, la gryffindor y él estarían calcinados.

-¡Ron!-grito Harry- ¡Hermione está con él!

-¡No me importa! Lo mato, ahora sí que lo mato.

Otro hechizo voló, pero antes de que hubiera un tercero, Harry agarró el brazo de su mejor amigo y le arrebató la varita. Ese momento de distracción fue suficiente para que el slytherin empujara a la gryffindor y contraatacara a los chicos antes de escabullirse, éstos últimos esquivando por poco a maldición.

-¡Malnacido!-grito Ron entre dientes, fulminando a Harry con la mirada-. ¿Por qué hiciste eso, Harry?

Un sonoro jadeo los saco de la discusión y se percataron de que la castaña estaba arrodillada en el suelo, sosteniéndose el brazo. Los chicos se acercaron de inmediato.

-Hermione, ¿estás bien?- soltó el pelinegro con la cara llena de preocupación.

-Sí, solo me duele un poco el brazo.

-Déjame ver.

El niño que vivió tomó con delicadeza el brazo de su amiga para subirle la manga de la túnica con el mayor cuidado posible, dejando a la vista unas intensas marcas rojas. El pelirrojo volvió a echar humo por las orejas.

-Hijo de pe…

-¡RON!- le interrumpió la castaña.

-Nada de Ron, Hermione. ¡Mira cómo te ha dejado!-intervino el niño que vivió-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre enfrentar sola a Malfoy?!

-Harry, soy una bruja muy capaz para enfrentar a cualquiera.

-¡Si sé! Pero mira lo que te hizo.

-Me tomó por sorpresa.

-¡Pero estamos hablando de un mortífago!

-Otra vez con lo mismo…

-No, Hermione, es que tú no puedes andar sola y…

-Harry, para- la gryffindor se estaba impacientando y su tono de tenía un sonido de advertencia.

Ron tomó por los codos a su amiga y la levantó en un instante, observando como el moreno le ponía mala cara a la castaña.

-Ya, calmémonos- intervino Ron para calmar las tensiones-. Hay que llevarte a la enfermería, Hermione.

-No es necesario, no me duele tanto y puedo curarme sola- respondió la castaña con arrogancia.

-Hermione…-le advirtió el pelirrojo.

-Okay, okay. ¿Cómo me encontraron?

-Te esperábamos en la sala común, pero no llegabas y nos preocupamos. Así que recurrimos al Mapa del Merodeador.

Hermione alzó una ceja, pero no dijo nada. Si no fuera por el bendito mapa los chicos no la habrían salvado. El problema era que ella sabía para que lo estaban ocupando, o mejor dicho, quien lo estaba ocupando y todo para espiar a Malfoy. La chica suspiró.

-Mejor vámonos- dijo Hermione.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Draco Malfoy golpeó con fuerza la pared de su habitación y maldijo por lo bajo al ver la sangre correr por sus nudillos. ¿Qué se creían Potter y el pobretón de Weasly? Y sobre todo la entrometida sangre sucia…

El slytherin cerró los ojos. La presión lo estaba ahogando y eso no podía ser. Todo era culpa de Potter. Por él su padre ahora estaba en Azkaban, por él ahora su familia era el hazmerreír entre los mortífagos y el Señor Tenebroso los tenía condenados a muerte si no cumplía su misión. ¿Cómo iba a estar tranquilo si el maldito armario no presentaba señales de avances?

Golpeó la pared nuevamente y se dejó caer en la cama, cubriendo sus ojos con el antebrazo. No había sido la mejor de sus ideas descargarse con ese mocoso, pero él se le cruzó en el camino junto con sus fieles guardianes y no tenía otro modo de liberar su irá; y para colmó aparece Granger… La odiaba, quería dañarla, romperle el brazo, todo para dejar ir su frustración; pero aun así era una mujer y su educación se lo impedía, aunque fuera una sangre sucia. Y lo peor de todo que al dañarla sintió la marca tenebrosa moverse en su brazo, como si le satisficiera el odio que fluía por sus venas. De alguna forma eso le aterraba.

Sin embargo, él dañaría a cualquiera que tratara de impedir su misión, ni siquiera San Potty y la Comadreja lo evitarían, y menos la insignificante sabelotodo.

Tenía que lograrlo, no había otro modo, sino su madre y él terminarían muerto. Y Draco Malfoy no permitía que su madre muriera.

* * *

><p><strong>HOLA MUNDO! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien porque yo estoy muy feliz de subir un nuevo capítulo. ¡Oh, sí! Que emociónnnnnnnnn. Bueno, espero que les guste y no defraudarlos en el proceso. <strong>

**También les quiero contar algo: el otro día intente dibujar a nuestro sexy amor Draco, pero no me quedo muy bien . Además, era la primera persona que dibujaba y estoy en el proceso de aprender a dibujar personas (me gusta dibujar y toda mi vida lo e hecho). Y bueno, esa es mi triste historia. Pero no me quedo tan mal tampoco y eso me hace feliz.**

**Buenoooo, ahora quiero agradecerles a las personas que le están dando una oportunidad a está historia, en serio. También a Aguus Everlak, querida, tu review me causo gracia y me hizo sentir súper especial ;D **

**Y buenooooooo... Eso. Ah, no, se me olvidaba una cosita. Recomiéndenme dramione, por favor. A ser posible de tipo (si los han leído) "Cambiando el Pasado", "La Revolución de las Bestias" e "Imperio", éste último que me está matando al no actualizar. **

**Ahora si me voyyyyyyy... Pasen a ver mi otra súper horrenda historia "LA REAL VENGANZA DEL DRAGÓN CON PIEL DE SERPIENTE", la que iba a ser un One shot y no lo fue =) Escribí un capítulo del que no quiero ni hablar porque ni yo me creo que haya escrito eso. **

**Adiós, nos veremos pronto. Violence a Draco mentalmente y que estén muy muy muy bien. No se olviden de enviarme sus opiniones, insultos, locuras, de todo! BYE! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

**Indiferencia**

"**La indiferencia,**

**para mí,**

**es la personificación del mal".**

**(Elie Wiesel)**

Pasaron varias semanas desde aquel día en que Malfoy la agredió por segunda vez.

Al chico apenas se le veía caminar por los pasillos de Hogwarts, andaba distante y retraído, como si de repente nada le importara. En las pocas veces que lo tenía cerca, lo que era en clase o en el gran comedor, de eso no pasaba; siendo un gran alivio para la castaña.

A pesar de los años en que el Slytherin ha pasado denigrándola e insultándola, todo se remontaba a peleas verbales, nada más allá de eso; excepto, por supuesto, cuando lo golpeó en tercer año, algo que se tenía bien merecido. Pero el nuevo Malfoy, exaltado y agresivo no le gustaba para nada. En ninguno de los cursos anteriores se había atrevido a tocarla, sin embargo ahora, en sexto año de la etapa escolar, lo había hecho dos veces en menos de un mes, las dos tomándola desprevenida. En este caso, Hermione Granger, hija de muggles, llegaba a preferir al viejo hurón oxigenado; así sabría a lo que atenerse.

Cerrando los ojos y recostándose en el mullido sofá de color rojo en su sala común, la castaña recordó el primer día que daba comienzo a las clases de sexto. Todo parecía normal después de recibir su horario gracias a la profesora McGonagall e ir a clases, pero la situación cambio cuando, junto con Harry y Ron, asistieron a las mazmorras para su clase de pociones con el nuevo profesor. Nunca antes, en dicho lugar, se habían sentido tan relajados; situación que después cambio.

Ese año eran pocos los que habían aprobado el curso para el ÉXTASIS, apenas alcanzando la docena de alumnos. Habían, como no, cuatro alumnos de Ravenclaw; cuatro Slytherin: Malfoy, Nott, Zabini y Parkinson; un chico de Hufflepuff que resultó ser Ernie Macmillan, quien se acercó a ellos.

Nada más al entrar, sintieron el vapor y extraño olor de unos calderos grandes y burbujeantes, lo que provocó gran curiosidad, menos a la albina serpiente. Todos se habían sentado con sus respectivas casas, menos Ernie que se quedó junto a los Leones.

El profesor Horace Slughorn se paseó frente a los calderos con su gran barriga, el vapor rodeándolo como un halo.

Harry y Ron, al pensar que no podrían cursar pociones ese año, no compraron ningún material, a lo que el profesor les indicó que sacaran de un viejo estante dos libros que reposaban allí. Los dos amigos al ver los tomos, se pelearon por el que parecía estar en mejor estado, pero Harry perdió miserablemente la lucha contra su amigo pelirrojo, quedando con el tomo más destartalado.

-Muy bien -dijo el maestro, dando por iniciada la clase-. He preparado algunas pociones para que les echen un vistazo. Es de esas cosas que deberían poder hacer cuando hayan terminado el ÉXTASIS. Seguro que han oído hablar de ellas, aunque nunca las hayan preparado. ¿Alguien puede decirme cuál es ésta?

Señalo el caldero más cercano a la mesa de Slytherin, en el cual hervía un líquido que parecía agua normal. La adiestrada mano de Hermione se alzó antes que ninguna otra y el profesor Slughorn le indicó que se levantará, acercándose a los calderos.

-Es Veritaserum, una poción incolora e inodora que obliga a quien la bebe a decir la verdad -contestó Hermione automáticamente.

-¡Estupendo, estupendo! -la felicitó el profesor, muy complacido-. Esta otra -continuó, y señaló el caldero que borboteaba con lentitud y tenía una consistencia parecida al lodo, cercano a la mesa de Ravenclaw-es muy conocida.

-Es poción multijugos, señor- imposible para la Gryffindor no reconocerla después de haberla preparado en segundo año.

-¡Excelente, excelente! Y ahora, esta de aquí...

-¡Es Amortentia!

-En efecto. Bien, parece innecesario preguntarlo -dijo Slughorn, impresionado-, pero supongo que sabes qué efecto produce, ¿verdad?

-Es el filtro de amor más potente que existe —respondió Hermione.

-¡Exacto! La has reconocido por su característico brillo nacarado, ¿no?

-Sí, y porque el vapor asciende formando unas inconfundibles espirales -agregó ella con entusiasmo-. Y se supone que para cada uno tiene un olor diferente, según lo que nos atraiga. Yo huelo a césped recién cortado, pergamino nuevo, un extraño perfume fresco y a... -Pero se sonrojó un poco y no terminó la frase.

-Exacto, aunque la Amortentia no crea amor. Es imposible crear o imitar el amor. Sólo produce un intenso encaprichamiento, una obsesión. Probablemente sea la poción más peligrosa y poderosa de todas las que hay en esta sala. Sí, ya lo creo. ¿Puedes decirme tu nombre, querida? -le preguntó Slughorn con los ojos brillando y sin reparar en su bochorno.

-Me llamo Hermione Granger, señor.

-Bien, señorita Granger. Y está de acá- señalo el pequeño caldero negro que salpicaba alegremente con un color del oro fundido y unas gruesas gotas doradas que saltaban por encima de la superficie, aunque no se había derramado ni una partícula.

La castaña se acercó aún más al caldero, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Nunca en la vida vio algo parecido a aquella poción, pero los colores le sonaban de algún libro que había leído en el verano. Su ampolleta se prendió y espero estar en lo correcto.

-Es, si no me equivoco, Felix Felicis, más conocida como suerte líquida.

Las palabras de la Gryffindor despertaron una gran curiosidad en los alumnos que se enderezaban en sus asientos para observar mejor; incluyendo al indiferente Malfoy que levantó la cabeza con gran interés, escrutando con atención a la chica.

-Te hace afortunado. Puedes realizar lo que sea mientras la poción dure, no habrá ningún impedimento- finalizó.

-Vaya, vaya. Treinta bien merecidos puntos para Gryffindor, señorita Granger —concedió afablemente Slughorn, muy emocionado por la muestra de clara inteligencia de su alumna-. Puede volver a su asiento- el profesor paseo delante de sus alumnos, midiéndolos-. Como dijo su compañera, la Felix Felicis es una poción que te hace afortunado y eso es lo que les ofreceré como premio al finalizar la clase de hoy. Una botellita de Felix Felicis- sacó una botella de cristal con tapón de corcho que enseño a toda la gente del aula., suficiente para disfrutar de doce horas de buena suerte, teniendo éxito en cualquier cosa que se propongan. Y para eso, tienen que abrir el libro "Elaboración de Pociones Avanzadas" por la página diez para realizar la mejor muestra que puedan del Filtro de los Muertos en Vida. Sé que no lo han elaborado nunca, por eso el que lo haga mejor se llevará al pequeño Felix. Ahora, ¡a trabajar!

Los golpes de calderos, chirridos y balanzas no se hicieron esperar. Después de aquellas palabras, el chico rubio platino de Sltyherin hojeaba febrilmente su libro de pociones; dispuesto a conseguir esa bendita botella que le venía caída del cielo. El trabajo encomendado sería mucho más fácil, ya que sea cuál sea su plan, gracias a la poción éste se llevaría a cabo con éxito. Su familia volvería a recuperar su gloria y lograría el perdón del Lord Oscuro, porque él no era tonto y sabía que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado lo eligió como represalia contra su padre, su familia. Pero el los mantendría vivos a pesar de las constantes amenazas de su Lord si es que fracasaba.

Tomó los ingredientes que necesitaba y se puso a trabajar en ellos con todo el cuidado y rapidez posibles. Para Malfoy, nunca había sido un problema la clase de pociones, es más, le encantaba y no porque el antiguo profesor era su padrino, sino porque tiene un talento indescriptible para ello. Snape le había enseñado muchas cosas en los años anteriores, no solo seguir las reglas de un libro sino que también experimentar. Gracias a ello, el rubio había demostrado suficiente curiosidad para mezclar cosas que no deberían por sí mismo, algunas catastróficas y otras no tanto. Ahora tenía que poner en práctica todo su talento para conseguir, porque lo iba a lograr, la Felix Felicis.

El Slytherin levantó su cabeza y observó a todas sus posibles competencias. Theodore era peligroso; había aprobado con un Extraordinario el curso, por lo tanto sabía lo que hacía. Paso en seguida a Blaise y Pansy hacia los Ravenclaw, los cerebritos del colegio, pero éstos últimos todavía no alcanzaban el avance de su poción. Y al final, la mesa de Gryffindor, acompañados por el único Hufflepuff. Malfoy sabía muy bien, por las burlas de su padrino, que Potter y Weasly apenas lograban una vez a las quinientas, hacer una poción medianamente aceptable. Descartó de inmediato al Hufflepuff y entrecerró los ojos en el único caldero que le hacía la competencia, un líquido homogéneo de color grosella negra burbujeando en éste, al igual que su caldero. Como no, la sangre sucia de Granger; la única con suficiente mente del trío dorado.

El rubio maldijo y apresuro los pasos. No iba a dejar que una inmunda lo venciera.

En un vano intento de conseguir el favor del profesor que pasaba junto a su mesa y sabiendo de su extraña fascinación hacía personas bien relacionadas, el chico hablo:

-Señor, seguro que conoció usted a mi abuelo, Abraxas Malfoy.

-Así es -asintió Slughorn sin mirar al rubio-. Sentí mucho enterarme de su muerte, aunque no fue nada inesperado, por supuesto: viruela de dragón a su edad... -Y siguió caminando. El maldito viejo no le dio el más mínimo de su atención, como si fuera cualquier persona. Si las miradas pudieran perforar, el profesor ya no tendría su gran barriga.

El pelo de Hermione estaba más encrespado de lo normal y sus mejillas rojas gracias a los vapores que despedía su caldero. Concentración pura emanaba del aura de la castaña, quien trataba de lograr el color lila claro que describía el libro, pero este no cesaba en mantener el color morado oscuro, haciéndole el trabajo difícil. La chica bufó, revisando las instrucciones y asintiendo en cada uno de los pasos. ¡Sí lo había hecho todo bien! Entonces, ¿por qué el maldito color no cambiaba?

La gryffindor vio el caldero de su amigo y abrió los ojos al ver que el caldero de Harry tenía el color justo que ella no había podido adquirir.

-¿Cómo lo has conseguido? -preguntó Hermione.

-Remueve una vez en el sentido de las agujas del reloj...

-¡No, no, el libro dice que hay que remover en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj! -se empeñó ella.

Pero su amigo solo se encogió de hombros y siguió revolviendo. Entrecerrando los ojos, la castaña volteo hacía su maletín que contenía todos los materiales necesarios para la clase de pociones y así sacar otro grano de sopóforo, pensando que quizás le faltaba más jugo a su poción, pero al abrirlo con fuerza, uno de los compartimientos que debían estar bien cerrados se desencajo, dejando escapar una verde cosa redonda y saltarina. Hermione, cerrando con rapidez el maletín para que no escapara otro de esos, trato de atrapar con urgencia la _cosa_ que saltaba por su mesa.

-Hermione…- dijo Harry mirándola con las cejas alzadas.

-No, no, ¡NO!- fue lo único que pudo decir la castaña al ver como la _cosa_ dejaba su mesa y saltaba hacía el frente, cayendo, como si fuera a cámara lenta, en uno de los calderos de la mesa Slytherin, chorros de líquido expulsados fuera del caldero.

La Gryffindor se llevó las manos a la boca y abrió los ojos con terror al ver de quien era el caldero. Malfoy se detuvo al instante, sin creer el tono marrón que adquiría con rapidez su arruinada poción. Apretando los puños, alzó su cabeza, emanando odio con aquellos ojos grises que se oscurecían velozmente hacía la responsable. Había perdido toda la oportunidad de conseguir la Felix Felicis.

Todos los alumnos se habían detenido al instante por el grito de la chica, observando de un lado a otro como si estuvieran en un partido de tenis, incluido el profesor.

-Malfoy, yo…- comenzó la castaña, bordeando su mesa y acercándose a la de Slytherin a ver si podía hacer algo.

-Tú, sangre sucia- la cortó el rubio con tono oscuro, bordeando también su mesa-. Te has atrevido a arruinar mi poción…

Hermione se detuvo en el acto, escuchando con total claridad el insulto. En solo tres pasos, Malfoy salvó la distancia, tomando de los hombros a la chica y presionando con la total intención de hacer daño, sacudiéndola con violencia.

-Tú, maldita inmunda…

-¡EH!

Harry y Ron se acercaron como un rayo, empujando a Malfoy lejos de su amiga que casi pierde el equilibrio, resguardándola detrás de ellos.

-¿Qué mierda te pasa, imbécil?- gruño Ron sacando su varita, al igual que Harry.

La reacción de los demás Slytherin no se hizo esperar. Zabini y Nott colocándose a cada lado de su rubio amigo.

-¿Cómo osas a insultarlo, traidor a la sangre?- escupió Zabini, mirando al pelirrojo con todo el asco del mundo.

-¿Cómo se atreve él a tocarla?- contraatacó Harry.

Malfoy ya había sacado su varita, mirando al trío de oro como si los quisiera muertos allí mismo. La castaña se había quedado muda de la impresión tras sus amigos, contemplando la escena sin saber qué hacer. Todo el mundo estaba mirando, pero nadie hacía nada. Reaccionó.

-Profesor…-llamó.

Slughorn se recobró y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero nada salió.

-Dígales que se detengan- dijo desesperada Hermione, al ver como se apuntaban unos a otros, listos para hacer volar maldiciones.

-Sí, eso- Slughorn observó al grupo enfrentados, anonadado-. Bajen las varitas, por favor.

Lentamente, los seis estudiantes bajaron sus varitas, pero alertas en todo momento.

-Ahora, señor Malfoy, creo que le debe una disculpa a la señorita Granger.

Los slytherin se tensaron, era inverosímil que ocurriera tal cosa. El rubio traspaso la barrera que protegía a la castaña con la mirada, midiéndola. Ella tenía el pelo más abultado de lo normal, algunos mechones cayendo por su rostro ante la sacudida, mejillas sonrosadas y la respiración agitada, observándolo con sus grandes ojos marrones llenos de inquietud. No era más que una impura y él un sangre limpia. Arrugó la nariz en completa señal de desprecio y girándose para tomar sus cosas, dijo:

-Yo **nunca** haría tal bajeza- salió golpeando la puerta de la mazmorra.

Hermione abrió los ojos y sacudió la cabeza para borrar el recuerdo. En esa clase todos habían quedado aturdidos y nadie estaba para continuar, menos el profesor que intento hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Al final, Harry había obtenido el tan ansiado premio y después discutieron de lo que ocurrido. Harry y Ron habían llegado a la conclusión que después de ese verano, Malfoy llegó muy agresivo, porque primero golpeó al pelinegro en la nariz en el tren y luego, perdía los estribos frente a toda la clase, maltratando a la castaña. Y con esas pruebas, El Elegido seguía insistiendo en que Malfoy se convirtió en un mortífago y que por eso andaba con tales actitudes. Pero eso no era lo único, también desde ese día Harry andaba pegado al libro viejo de pociones, lo que le llevó a conseguir a preparar bien la poción.

La Gryffindor suspiró y se levantó de su asiento. El único remedio que podría hacerle olvidar todas sus preocupaciones era la biblioteca. Tomó su bolso y salió por el retrato, acortando camino por los ya tantas veces recorridos pasillos. Cuando entró, el ansiado olor a libros la inundo como una madre que le da la bienvenida a su hijo. Prácticamente era el lugar que más le reconfortaba en todo Hogwarts.

Pasó estanterías, caminando silenciosamente por el alfombrado suelo. Aunque no había mucha gente (por no decir casi nada), la chica igual le debía respeto. Estaba llegando a su lugar favorito de la biblioteca cuando Madame Pince se le acercó.

-Señorita Granger- dijo con su acostumbrado susurró de voz.

-Hola, Madame Pince-respondió la castaña, esperando algún tipo de reto. La bibliotecaria siempre la miraba mal cuando entraba, era la única alumna que posaba varias veces las manos en _sus_queridoslibros. Lástima que no pudiera correrla permanentemente.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor. Un alumno entró hace media hora a la Sección Prohibida y que pasen tanto tiempo dentro me preocupa, aunque tengan permiso- dijo la bibliotecaria, sabiendo del cargo de prefecta de la joven-. Iría yo, pero tengo que vigilar aquí.

-No se preocupe.

La Gryffindor dejó la mochila en su mesa, junto a la Sección de Historia de la Magia y se encaminó hacia el lugar que más odiaba de la hermosa biblioteca. La oscuridad la embargó apenas entró, las pequeñas rendijas que se encontraban a lo alto de las paredes no lograban iluminar el lugar; los libros susurrando entre sí, como si tuvieran boca, como si sintieran la presencia de un alma humana y reclamaran la atención de ésta. No quería adentrarse, no le gustaba y punto. Una vez afirmo que amaba todos los libros del mundo, eso cambio cuando conoció de la existencia de los libros con magia oscura. Se mantuvo todo lo impasible que pudo.

-¿Hola?- llamó, su voz haciendo eco por el lugar-. Maldición.

Iluminando con su varita, la castaña miró hacia todos lados y luego se adentró en el lugar, mordiéndose el labio. No se escuchaba ni un alma, quizás el chico salió sin que Madame Pince se diera cuenta.

Examinó pasillo por pasillo, sintiendo como una leve brisa de aire gélido atravesaba su cuerpo. Se abrazó, ¿cómo era posible que hubiera corrientes de aire y no luz? Al parecer, la maldad lo opaca todo. Siguió avanzando, todo volviéndose más negro de lo que estaba antes. Si no salía de allí pronto quizás la oscuridad se la iba a tragar.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?

Silencio.

Miró detrás de ella, pero la puerta ya no se avistaba. Suspirando, siguió caminando, hasta oír un pequeño ruido unas estanterías más adelante. Lo persiguió, perdiéndose en el laberinto de oscuridad. Con suerte iba a saber volver.

Para Draco Malfoy, estar en la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca de Hogwarts nunca había sido más fácil. Llevaba todo un mes revisando la oscura sección, buscando y descartando; pero aun así sin encontrar nada que pudiera serle útil. Jamás había sido especialmente estudioso, para él las materias eran fáciles y solo se esforzaba cuando había algún examen.

Pero aquí estaba ahora, perdiendo la mayor parte de su tiempo buscando algo que le sirva, pero aun así nada. Se sentía realmente frustrado y no podía evitarlo. Golpeó el estante más cercano.

Él no podía recibir ayuda por expresa orden del Señor Tenebroso, y también por su maldito orgullo de ser solo él quien volviera a levantar el nombre de los Malfoy frente a la escoria de mortífagos; pero aun así su padrino le dejo disimuladamente en el pupitre un permiso permanente que le daba total libertad de entrar a la Zona Oscura de la biblioteca cuando se le diera la regalada gana. Y aunque no quería aceptarlo, necesitaba utilizarlo; porque más que mal, la magia no podía arreglarlo todo.

Después de media hora, logró encontrar un título que llamara su atención, tomándolo con el mayor cuidado posible ante cualquier maleficio que pudiera tener.

-¿Hay alguien?- preguntó una voz extrañamente suave y conocida.

La castaña divisó, al acercarse al ruido, una silueta. El típico traje negro confundiéndose con la oscuridad, si no fuera por su cabello rubio platino y la palidez de su rostro, no lo habría visto. Esas características eran inconfundibles.

-¿Malfoy?

El aludido alzó la cabeza con parsimonia, observando a la chica como si en realidad no viera nada. Está se encontraba con la varita casi pegada al pecho, iluminando su rostro, nerviosa. Una cosa era estar en la Sección Prohibida y otra muy distinta que fuera él a quien precisamente buscaba; después de sus dos encontronazos, absolutamente no era buena señal.

-Madame Pince dice que has pasado mucho tiempo aquí dentro y…- comenzaron a salir las palabras a borbotones, sin poder controlarlas, sin embargo se detuvo al escuchar el golpe del libro que sostenía el Slytherin en sus pálidas manos.

La Gryffindor retrocedió un paso al verlo acercarse, pero éste solo la paso como si ella no existiera. Pestañeo varias veces antes de girarse y ver como la silueta del rubio se perdía en la oscuridad. Tragó saliva y se dispuso a seguirlo a una distancia prudencial antes de perderse en las profundidades de esos largos y oscuros pasillos.

Totalmente, el chico la había ignorado, como los días anteriores.


End file.
